


Broken Pieces

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explosions, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls, Shields, Trauma, Vigilante Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly Recieves a shocking phone call from Nia after Alex is hurt during a mission gone wrong. Now Kelly must process her own fear of loss and pull herself together as she goes to see Alex in the hospital.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Broken Pieces

Broken Pieces

(Supercorp, Dansen, Brainia)

Authors' notes: This is a kind of trauma exploration of Kellys' anxiety and fear of losing Alex. TW for panic attacks, crying,, blood, mentions of Alex nearly dying, etc

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly could feel everything spinning and she nearly dropped the phone as Nia rambed to her.

"...Kara's taking her to the hospital right now...we don't know how bad it is. The shield Lena gave her hadn't been tested yet. The blast was...pretty intense."

Kelly couldn't formulate words right then. Her worst fear was unfolding and she felt totally paralyzed.

"I-"

"I'm coming to get you...actually Lenas sending a car. I'm on the way in the car though. Don't try to drive okay."

Kellys' brain is too busy trying to keep her steady and upright when everything on her soul wants to collapse at that moment. 

_ It was happening again. She can't- _

It occurs to her that she should be able to talk herself down. She's a psychologist. She knows how this works. Unfortunately the chemical bath of trauma and human emotion is soaking her brain and her focus has zeroed into trying to breathe as she holds the phone. 

"Kelly, it's gonna be okay. I'm just 5 minutes away now." Nia is still on the phone.

"Nia….Alex-"

_ Please please please...please don't take Alex. Not like this. Please. God, anyone! Please, not like this. Not again… _

Kellys' thoughts are racing as she seeks to pour her energy into pressing and praying for a miracle. Each second as she waits for the car and Nia feels like an entire eternity emotionally.

"Kelly…" Nias' voice calls out over the phone and she realizes that Nia still had not hung up. She's staying with her the whole way. A moment later there's knocking at the door of the apartment and she carefully makes her way to it. Her body feels numb, nearly chilled as she moves.

Pulling the door open, she finds Nia standing there in some jeans, a white t-shirt that had a small blood stain on the side, that she can't bring herself to ask about though it clearly seems to be from contact with Alex, which just sends a new wave of terror through Kelly.

"Kelly…" Nia immediately steps forward, pulling Kelly into the hug she had been needing.

It's everything she can do, not to completely crumble in Nias' arms as she tries not to scream out her building anguish. "Alex…please…"

"We gotta go." Nia tells her, while rubbing her back and giving her a moment to pull herself somewhat together.

. . . .

The car ride would probably have been enjoyable and even fancy any other time. Kelly and Nia sat in the back of a dark blue Rolls' Royce, being driven by a tall tanned man with dark blondish hair, wearing a grey suit. Kelly didn't have the current awareness to catch his name or really even speak out of politeness. She could feel Nia watching her and after the way she had momentarily nearly gone to pieces, she was struggling to hold it all together. All she could think about was how Alex and her had been planning a vacation together just the other day.

. . . .

**_(Two days ago)_ **

_ Kelly layed on the bed naked and deliciously sore from a pleasurable roll in the sheets earlier with Alex. She was looking back at Alex who was watching her as they both lay on their sides, coming down from the earlier high of their love making. _

" _ You're starring." She comments as Alex continues to look her body over.  _

_ "I can't help it. You're so beautiful to look at. Sometimes I just-" Alex trails off mid sentence seeming almost bashful from the admission.  _

_ Something about Alex' admiration is head spinning and intoxicating. Alex doesn't watch her like a sexual prize or some exotic conquest. She looks at her like a gift; like Kelly hung the moon and stars in the sky. Kelly can't help but feel drawn to her more.  _

_ "I love you." She breathes out softly as she reaches up to caress Alex' face.  _

_ "We should run away." Alex comments drawing a laugh from Kelly. _

_ "Alex…" _

_ "I mean a vacation. You, me, some place sunny and warm and beautiful that we can enjoy a long weekend. I just-" _

_ "That sounds incredible. " _

_ "I can finagal the keys and passcode to the beach house from Kara and Lena. I wanna take you to some place. _

_ "Something for this weekend?" Kelly asked. _

_ "Only if you can play hooky." _

_ "With you? Anytime." _

_ "Perfect. I promise, we are gonna have the perfect getaway. _

_ Kelly was beyond excited. She had been dropping hints that they should take a vacation. Alex' Vigilante work was both exciting and mildly nerve racking to Kelly. She mostly tried to suppress any worry she felt by forcing herself to be rational though. "Perfect. " Kelly replied as she thought about all the enjoyable things they could do with each other while on vacation. _

_ . . . . _

**(Present)**

The car pulled them up right in front of the hospital and stopped. Kelly could still feel herself shaking as she sat there trying to psych herself up to actually go in.

"I'm here." Nia told her, seeming to sense Kellys' unspoken fears.

The Ring of Nias' phone interrupted whatever she was gonna say next as she pulled it out and answered.

"Lena? Hey." There was a pause while Nia waited for whatever Lena was saying, then, "yeah she with me." There was another pause on Nias' side before she spoke again, " it's not Karas' fault. Oh my god. We'll be there soon."

Kelly just sat listening and trying to focus.

"Which room?" Nia spoke into the phone. After Lena answered, she simply replied with. " okay. Hang on...I'll- I'll tell her. " She hung up and turned to Kelly.

Kellys' heart was pounding as everyone of her instincts sensed bad news, with the power to crush her. 

"Alex had a few broken or fractured ribs and there was a lot of bleeding." Kelly told her.

Kelly could feel her heart pounding in her chest. " oh my-"

"She's gonna be okay. She's stable. She's hurt but she's gonna be okay." Nia emphasized the work  _ okay _ , trying to press it into Kellys' mind as hard as she could. 

Kelly nodded, trying her best to will herself to be rational and strong. "Kay" was all she said. 

Nia stepped out of the car, walking around to the other side and opening Kellys' door herself. 

. . . .

They walked down a hallway on the sixth floor before finally stopping in front of room 623. 

"It's this one." Nia told her as she opened the door.

Kelly steeled herself, mentally preparing for anything. She was desperately trying to use every bit of knowledge she had as a psychologist to calm herself. As Nia opened the door and stepped inside the room, Kellys' eyes immediately tracked to the bed where Alex lay unconcious on the bed. There were some tubes and wires placed as unobtrusively as possible. The machine by the bed was beating steady as it read her Alex' pulse. Her side seemed to have been stitched up from a very bad gash and her arm had signs of bruises.

Kara was sitting in a chair by the bed while Lena stood behind her with her hand on Kara shoulder offering support and care while Kara seemed close to vibrating out of her skin. Brainy stood on the other side of the bed and when he saw Nia, he simply held out his arms as she walked to him and was pulled into a hug.

"Brainy…" Nia whispered his name as he held her.

"It's all my fault." Brainy said, sounding broken as he looked up at Kelly.

"No, it's my fault." Lena cut him off. " I should of tested the shield before-"

"Lena it's not your fault. It's mine." Kara cut in.

"Everyone stop." Kelly told them as she stepped towards the bed, until she was finally looking down at Alex examining the broken Pieces of her injured girlfriend. 

"Please don't take Alex." She whispered the prayer out loud.

Some part of her wondered if she was being tested or tormented by the universe itself as it saw fit to lacerate her heart open so often.

Brainy brought a chair to her from the corner of the room and she sat.

"Alex will be okay." Nia emphasized again and Kelly prepared herself to wait. Part of healing the broken pieces inside her and in Alex was just going to take time; time and patience for her love to wake.

. . . .

Thanks for reading. Leave comments, constructive criticism or kudos.

  
  
  



End file.
